


What Innocence Doesn't Cover

by Shivaliszt



Series: The Civilian Accountant [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaliszt/pseuds/Shivaliszt
Summary: All the little background details that I haven't explicitly put into the story. Character details, ages, timelines, etc etc. Just a little supplement to go along with How Strange, Innocence.
Series: The Civilian Accountant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have a lot of OC's in How Strange, Innocence - and by a lot, I mean a lot, a lot - I put together a handy-dandy little character sheet to keep them a little more straight. I tried to avoid spoilers on some of these but if you read what all I've posted so far it won't be a spoiler :)
> 
> I'll try and remember to keep this updated as we go along. Enjoy!

Main Characters:

Yamada Hanako

      * Original Name: Elizabeth Renton
      * Status: Civilian; Village Asset
      * Official Cover Origin: Land of Steel 
      * Physical Description: Short, petite. Grey-blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. 
      * Occupation: Accountant



ANBU:



  1. Yamashiro Takanori (M)


  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Physical Description: Classically handsome, but nondescript. Dark brown eyes, tall.



* Tetsuo (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Bull
  * Physical Description: Chocolate brown eyes, thin lips, strong chin, crooked nose. Scar across right eyebrow down to left cheek. Tall, very muscled. 



* Kenta (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Bird



* Itsuo (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Sparrow



* Hyuuga Ko (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Bear
  * Clan: Hyuuga
  * Physical description: Pale eyes, long dark brown hair; tall and burly (like a bear :D)



* Tsuda (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Note: Tsuda and Asuka had bad sex at his birthday party. Currently Asuka is avoiding him. She likes him though. 



* Asuka Uzuki (F)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Cat
  * Physical Description: Sharp featured, thick arched eyebrows, light grey-lilac eyes; violet hair, tall.
  * Clan: Uzuki



* Unknown (F)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Tiger



* Unknown (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Panda



* Unknown (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Toad



* Yamanaka Inotashi (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Clan: Yamanaka



* Yamanaka Hayami

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Clan: Yamanaka
  * Specialty: Infiltration / Disguise / Intel
  * Physical Description: Delicate looks; aristocratic. Blonde hair / blue eyes; wears makeup unlike most kunoichi.



* Shinji (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Asuka's teammate
  * Note: Smoker's raspy voice; on the shorter side, burn scars across the right side of his face



* ANBU Captain (M)

  * Status: ANBU Captain
  * Mask: Unknown
  * Clan: Uchiha



* Hatake Sakumo (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Wolf
  * Clan: Hatake
  * Summons: Dogs
    * Matsu (F)
      * Blue-Heeler
    * Riku (M)
      * Doberman Pinscher



* Unknown (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Mask: Stoat
  * Physical description: bright green eyes



* Nara Emi (F)

  * Status: Chuunin, probably ANBU (unconfirmed)
  * Chuunin escort to Fire Capital
  * Slight build, hair the color of ink, shadows beneath her eyes
  * Low, rough voice
  * Nara Shadow user and team lead



* Sarutobi Kohaku(M)

  * Status: Chuunin, probably ANBU (unconfirmed)
  * Chuunin escort to Fire Capital
  * Medium build, short brown hair, red stripes sweeping downward over his cheeks from the corners of his eyes
  * Ninjustu expert



* Senju Hiroshi (M)

  * Status: Chuunin, probably ANBU (unconfirmed)
  * Chuunin escort to Fire Capital
  * A tall, thin, whip-like man with brown hair
  * Sensor and genjustu user



* Hiruko (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Physical Description: short, lithe red-haired shinobi with narrow eyes



* Ensui (M)

  * Status: ANBU
  * Physical Description: medium build with blue hair so dark it was almost black



Other shinobi:



  1. Sarutobi Hiruzen (M)


  * Status: Third Hokage



* Old Mr. Saito (M)

  * Status: Retired ANBU
  * Personality: Cranky, doesn't even talk to people if he doesn't like them. 
  * Clan: Sarutobi



* Senju Tsunade (F)

  * Status: Non-active duty jounin
  * Clan: Senju



* Umeda Noriaki (M)

  * Status: Combat chuunin



* Uzumaki Mitama (F)

  * Status: Jounin, seal master
  * Aunt of Uzumaki Kushina
  * Total bitch.



* Uzumaki Kushina (F)

  * Status: Genin
  * Jinchuuriki 
  * Smarmy little brat



* Totoro (M)

  * Status: Jounin
  * Affiliation: Unknown
  * Specialty: Genjutsu
  * Team Leader



* Ishida (M)  


  * Status: High combat chuunin
  * Affiliation: Unknown
  * Specialty: Ninjutsu



* Haku (M)  


  * Status: Mid-level chuunin
  * Affiliation: Unknown
  * Specialty: Capture and Retrieval / Trapping and Sabotage 



Civilians:

  1. Haruno Satoko (F)


  * Occupation: Businesswoman



* Haruno Souta (M)

  * Occupation: Child



* Madame Kurosawa (F)

  * Occupation: Shopkeeper



* Mr. Eiji (M) - Nakano Eiji

  * Occupation: Businessman
  * Note: Hanako's primary and most prominent client
    * Major importer of wheat, rice, and soy to Hidden Leaves
  * Age: late 60s



* Nakano Yoshikawa

  * Occupation: Businessman
  * Note: Nakano Eiji's son. Gay, his parents either don't realize it or are in denial.  

  * Age: 35




	2. Character Ages

Year | War Era | Hiruzen and Elders | Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru | Minato, Kushina, Various Clan Heads | Yamada Hanako | Yamanaka Inotashi | Hatake Sakumo | Hatake Kakashi  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
1321-1350 | Warring Clans Era | Born 1344 | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A | N/A  
1351-1365 | Founding Era | 21-Jul | Born 1362 | N/A | Born 1363 | Born 1363 | Born 1358 | N/A  
1366-1367 | 1st Shinobi War | 22-23 | 4-5 | N/A | 3-4 | 3-4 | 8-9 | N/A  
1368-1384 | 16 Year Gap | 24-40 | 6-22 | Born 1371-1376 | 4-21 | 4-21 | 10-26 | N/A  
1384 - Jan. 1387 | 2nd Shinobi War | 40-43 | 22-25 | 10ish | 21-24 | 21-24 | 26-29 | Born 1386  
Jul. 21, 1387 | Hanako Appears | 43 | 25 | 10ish | 24 | 24 | 29 | 1  
1387-1395 | 8 Year Gap | 43-51 | 25-33 | Teens | 24-32 | 24-32 | 29-37 | 1-9  
1396-1399 | 3rd Shinobi War | 52-55 | 34-37 | 20s | 33-36 | 33-36 | 38-41 | 10-13  
1399 | 1 Year Gap | 56 | 38 |  | 37 | 37 | 42 | 13  
1400 | Kyuubi Attack | 57 | 39 | 20s | 38 | 38 | 43 | 14  
1411 | 11 Year Gap | 57-68 | 39-50 |  | 40-49 | 40-49 | 43-54 | 25  
1411+ | Naruto Proper | 68 | 50 | 30s | 49 | 49 | 54 | 25


	3. Chapter 3

Yamada House Floorplan:

Yamada Public Accounting Office:

Inspo on this one is detective noir. Shabby, not really nice, but it gets the job done.


End file.
